One Black, One White Dress
by ZashleySilver
Summary: Oneshot. Inspired by the song "What Hurts the Most". Troypay angst. COMPLETE!


Heyy peeps! Here is a very sad oneshot inspired by the song "What Hurts the Most". Everything in italics is a flashback, except Sharpay's letter at the end. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM (if I did, do you really think troy would be with Gabriella?) thanks! Jenna xoxo

_

* * *

There we all were; all together in the big party room, celebrating their last days. My brother and best friend's last days as single people before they got married. They were both dancing on the dance floor along with many other of the party goers. _

_But not me. I was standing by myself in the corner, happily watching. I never saw my brother or my best friend more in love. And I was just so happy that the other person was the one who made them that in love. _

_"Hello beautiful," a soft voice whispered in my ear. I turned my head to see him and smiled. _

_"Hi," I said softly back. We both watched the two almost-newly-weds dancing and laughing. "They look so happy;" I whispered "So . . . in love." _

_"Do you want to be that happy?" he asked me. _

_I smiled at the thought. "Yes," _

_"Then we should," he said. I looked into his bright blue eyes curiously. _

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked. _

_"Marry me," he said. We locked eyes, so I didn't see him clasp the gold locket around my neck. But I felt it. I smiled, and we slowly and softly kissed. _

_When he pulled away, he took me by the hand and walked the two of us into the middle of the dance floor. _

_"Excuse me, everyone!" he called over the music, which the DJ now turned off. "Not to take the spotlight away from Ryan and Gabriella, but I have some very special news." everyone was silent. "Sharpay Evans and I are now engaged to be married." _

_The crowd erupted in cheers and started swarming around us, asking all sorts of questions. My brother and soon-to-be sister in law squeezed through and hugged me. _

_"Congratulations Shar!" Gabriella said, hugging me tight. I hugged her back. Ryan kissed the top of my head. _

_"I'm really happy for you, Pay." He said, using my childhood nickname. _

_"Thanks Ry," I told my three-minute older brother. I turned back to my fiancé and jumped into his arms, hugging him with all I could. _

_"I love you," I said. _

_"I love you too, Sharpay. And now you're mine. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember. Thank you," he said. _

* * *

There I sat; alone at home in my little white wedding dress. As the rain fell down to the earth, I watched it from the safety behind the huge screen door. My tears were being rained on the world. The tears of what could have been. The tears that were never cried in my black dress, and the ones that always had been cried in my white one. That memory was old. That's why it's a memory. I just wish it could have been a happy one. But it's not.

* * *

_It was the next day: Ryan and Gabriella's wedding. Gabriella was wearing a long white sparkly gown, and I wore a short white dress with a matching white flower in my long wavy blonde hair that Gabriella had picked out. He and Ryan were both wearing white suits. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. He turned around and hugged me from the front. _

_"I'm so excited," I said. _

_"Someday you'll be this excited again, but more because it'll be for our wedding." He said, kissing my check. _

_"Can't wait," I said. _

_"I have to go pick something up, but I'll be right back." He said, walking towards the door. He turned around, waved to me, and said three words: "I love you." _

_I smiled, waved back, and watched him the backyard where the wedding would be held, and driving off in his card. _

_"Hurry back," I whispered to no one in particular. _

_An hour went by. He still wasn't back. I was worried. Ryan and Gabriella had to start the wedding, weather the best man was there or not. _

_So I had to walk down the isle by myself. He was supposed to be right next to me, holding my hand. But he wasn't. _

_Throughout the entire ceremony, I just continued looking for him. But he never came. I was worried sick, and that didn't make the wedding to enjoyable. _

_Eventually, Ryan and Gabriella shared their first kiss as husband and wife. And he wasn't there to witness it. _

_Now it was the party, and still no sign of him. I was really worried, especially when I tried to call him five times on his cell there was no answer. _

_Now everybody was standing around with raised glasses, as Mr. Montez gave the first toast to his daughter and new son-in-law. _

_"Sharpay?" some woman who I didn't know tapped on my shoulder. _

_"Yes?" I asked, very confused and unfocused: only thinking of where he could be. The woman walked me over away from the crowd and started whispering in my ear. _

_Mr. Montez was almost finished with his speech. _

_"And I know Ryan ill take good care of my little Gabi." he raised his glass a little higher. "To Ryan and Gabriella." _

_the crowd followed his actions. "To Ry-" _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_Everyone stopped and looked around for the source of the ear splitting scream that interrupted them. No one knew who, until Ryan and Gabriella both saw me. _

_"Shar!" they said together, rushing to my side. _

_Yes, I was the one who screamed. I was now hysterically crying. The woman was holding me up, because I was about to collapse. As soon as Ryan and Gabriella were almost to us though, she let go. And I fell onto the grass and was just crying: not caring about anything. _

_"Sharpay?" Ryan asked, stroking my hair. _

_"Pay?" Gabriella tried, rubbing my back as she sat next to me. Other people started crowding around as I cried my eyes out. I didn't answer either of them. I couldn't get the words out; only the hurt. They didn't try to ask me again. They knew I wouldn't be able to say it. _

_Now everyone that attended this wedding was circled around me and my two best friends who were comforting me. None of them knew what had happened. And even if they did, they wouldn't feel the pain I did. Now that my world was crashing down._

* * *

The pain I felt that day still lives on. Only now I don't cry. After the wedding, I cried about it for days straight, making myself sick, but I didn't care. It didn't matter anymore; nothing did. That's why I think it rains a lot around here nowadays. Because I stopped crying about it, so the rain became my tears.

Gabriella walked in on me sitting before my own tears falling upon the world. she was wearing an elegant purple gown, and her black hair has loose on her shoulders.

"Shar," she said with her gentle voice. "Ryan and I are going out to dinner. Would you like to come with us?"

I shook my head, not looking at her; only my own tears. "No thanks, Gabi." I said shakily. "I, I have my own plans for tonight. Have fun though."

She nodded, and left the room. I looked down at my stomach. It was covered by the wedding dress I could never wear. I never wore this white dress for something good. I only wore black.

* * *

_It had been a week since the wedding. Everyone was gathered at the church. Most of the ceremony was over. Everyone had said their words. But not me. I was the last to go. So I slowly walked over to the alter of the church. I spoke so softly that he probably couldn't even hear me if he could. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have stopped you. But I didn't. Some fiancé I am, huh? But I love what you did. Your mother, who told me what happened, told me how it happened. She said you had gone to a jewelry store, to get me a real engagement ring. But then, as you were leaving, it happened. But the police still had the ring. They gave it to me. And I will never take it off. And will never be with another boy. You're the only boy. I'll never wear another ring, or necklace from another boy. I'll never wear my wedding dress for another boy. I'll never have a baby with another boy. I'll never live with another boy. I'll never be happy or in love with another boy. Because those are all things that only can happen with you. I will never betray you. I love you." _

_With that, I stepped back. The men in black suits walked past me, brushing my arms, to the front of the alter. I looked down at my dress. I thought the next time I'd be in the church my dress would be white. But it's not. It's black. _

_I looked back up just in time to see my fiancé's casket closing for the last time: his no longer living face being revealed for the last time. Then I heard the semi-loud sound. His casket was now closed. _

* * *

As I remembered the day I didn't cry while everyone else did, I wrote my note. It was the note to Ryan and Gabriella to share with only our families and closest friends. It was telling them why things had to happen the way they would, and that it's all for the better. I finished writing, and looked over the letter, seeing that it was the nicest it could be. I nodded to myself, and folded the piece of paper. I wrote "Gabriella, Ryan, and Family" on the front of it. I walked into the living room and placed nicely on the coffee table, and walked back into my room.

I looked at the rain poring down on the outside world one last time. I sighed, thinking about all I could be leaving. But nothing was worth what I would be getting back. I walked over to the little desk that had been mine since I was 9, and opened the bottom drawer.

Inside would shock everyone. It shocked me too, only because I knew that this was my only way to get true happiness. I slowly and shakily picked up the item and held it in front of my face.

I saw my reflection in it. And all I saw was unhappiness and depression. So I knew what I had to do.

I took one last deep breath, and shoved the knife into my stomach.

I let out a scream as loud as the one I did when I was told the love of my life had been shot and killed in a jewelry store robbery. I felt so much pain. I pulled the now bloody knife out, and smiled. I knew it would do what I wanted it to.

I slowly fell to the floor of the room. I could feel the blood flow out of my stomach.

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of how soon I could be with him. I knew I'd be leaving people who I loved and who loved me, and I knew they'd be sad. But I knew I'd be happy. I could be with the person I loved most, and who loved me more than anyone in the world. I smiled at how I could soon feel his touch again; his skin touching mine, his lips touching mine, and his arms hugging me close once again.

I could feel the last thing I did was smile, before my eyes shut for eternity.

* * *

It was a few hours later. Ryan and Gabriella were now back.

"Sharpay!" Ryan called. I didn't answer. I couldn't. "Sharpay!?" he called again.

"Ryan, look," Gabi said, picking up my note. She unfolded it, and they both read my words.

_Dear Ryan and Gabriella, _

_ I'm sorry it had to be this way. But it had to. I have to be with him again. Life means nothing to me if I can't spend it with him. I'll miss you two like hell, trust me, because I love you like hell. Please don't hate me for my choice. Also, please only share this letter with our families and very close friends. Tell them all I love them, but I love him more. That's why I'm now watching over you all, with him. You can see me in my room. Bye guys. _

_Love, _

_Sharpay _

Ryan and Gabriella gave each other a questioning look, before dashing off to my room. Ryan slowly opened the door. When they both saw me dead on the ground, Gabriella shrieked. She and Ryan dropped to the ground, crying over me.

"Why'd she do it, Ry?" Gabriella sobbed.

"She did it for love." Ryan said truthfully. I knew he'd understand, even if he hated it.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I had no idea where I was. I felt like I was on a cloud. I slowly sat up, and saw that my little white wedding dress didn't have blood from when I stabbed myself. Did I even kill myself? I thought. I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Sharpay," I heard a familiar voice whisper. I turned around, and saw him: standing a few yards away from me, still in his white tux, smiling at me. Tears filled my eyes as I smiled back. I stood up.

"Finally," I said to myself as I ran into his open arms. I hugged him with all that I could, loving every second of it.

"I missed you, Sharpay." He said.

"I missed you too." I said back.

"You really killed yourself to be with me?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." I said, looking him in the eye, before softly kissing his lips. I missed everything about him. And as much as I'd miss everyone else, I knew I'd see them soon. But I need to be with him so much more.

I didn't die in my black dress. I died in my white one. Because Troy Bolton also died in white.


End file.
